Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 5 Prison Break part 1
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Hawk and Shark are sent to guard the bad guys they have put in Talon Prison since the Serpent's Tail want an inmate. Rated T to be Safe


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 5 Prison Break part 1

The Alpha Teens were low on money to pay bills for their rides.

"Hawk, Shark you two are to guard Talon Prison I got a Jo-Lan message from Master Ji that the Serpent's Tail want an inmate from there." Instructed Axel.

"Why us?" asked Hawk.

"Because me, Axel and King are going Ninja hunting." Said Lioness.

"Ok." Said Shark and got his phone and sent a text to Rachel that he'll be busy and hopes she understands. "We put a lot of creeps in Talon this won't be easy."

"Well just make sure no ninja gets any inmate." Instructed King.

Soon Hawk and Shark were guarding Talon Prison watching over Paine, Spydah, Flesh, the Cannonball Bros, Architect, Recombo, Eel, Bogey, Optical, D-Zel, Boon and Fender in their cells.

"Couldn't Axel or King do this job I've got a movie to do." Groaned Hawk.

"No one cares dude the only thing the guards cares about is these creeps stay in their cells." Said Shark. "Besides Axel, Lioness and King told me that fame is bad."

"Fame is good." Argued Hawk.

"IS NOT!"  
"IS TOO!"  
"IS NOT!"  
"IS TOO!"

"That's enough you two!" yelled the Prison Warden. "Or I'll have you two serve the inmates their lunch."

Meanwhile Axel, Lioness and King were watching out for Ninjas then they saw Python.

"Those Alpha Teens will not stop my Master from getting the scroll of Jo-Lan." Said Python.

"That's where you're wrong." Said Lioness as she and the boys jumped down.

"Three against one?" asked Python. "This will not do!"

Then she snapped her fingers then fifty ninjas appeared.

"Out of my grill!" called King.

"Hench-Ninjas are useless." Said Axel as all three of them beated the Ninjas with ease but Python was trying to escape.

"You are a fool Python for trying to fight us." Said King.

"Says the three who will be destroyed by my hands." Said Python as she battled them then Lioness kicked her in the face. "You'll pay for that Leone."

"You wish O'Hara Guan will betray you at the first opportunity." Said Lioness.

"You think Leone but I won't make the same mistake Dragon did by siding with you and your boyfriends." Said Python smirking then she threw a pellet full of smoke and disappeared.

"I hate that trick." Said Axel.

"Don't we all?" asked Lioness.

Then something happened to Axel and Lioness getting a headache.

"What happened?" asked King.

"Python was trying to distract us with those Ninjas so she can break out one of our first enemies." Said Axel.

"Yeah I felt that too." Said Lioness.

"Huh?" asked King.

"Long story." Said Lioness.

"We'll worry about that later we just need to figure out which one of our first enemies is too be broken out." Said Axel.

Then Garrett called.

"Hawk and Shark aren't doing the job they're suppose to they're arguing about if fame is good or bad." Garrett told them.

"Idiots." Groaned King.

Meanwhile Python got to Talon Prison.

"Python to Strange I am in position." She said.

"Good now to set the Prison Break in motion." Said the Mystery Man only known as Strange.

He opened all the doors.

"There's Hawk and Sharker." Said Bogey.

"There's get them!" yelled Flesh.

"OH CRUD!" cried Shark.

"Now I see what Axel meant on keeping the inmates in their cells." Groaned Hawk.

"TIME TO PAY FOR PUTTING US IN JAIL!" yelled Optical turning into a tough inmate.

"This means war." Said Hawk and Shark.

Soon both of them battle their old enemies.

"Hawks and Sharker first then we get Kingston, Leone and Manning." Said Paine cackling then he grabbed Hawk and Shark with his pain powers.

"I-HATE-PAINE'S-POWERS!" cried Hawk.

"ME-TOO!" groaned Shark as they recovered from Paine's attack.

Then they saw Python breaking into the prison.

"I HATE NINJAS!" yelled Paine.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" yelled Python.

"CANNONBALL BROS DEAL WITH THIS NINJA WHILE I GET HAWK AND SHARK!" ordered Paine.

"Right Mr Paine." Said the Cannonball Bros as they attacked Python trying to fight her was easier said than done.

"You inmates are weak I can not be defected the Alpha Teens may have beaten me but I will destroy them unlike you Paine." Said Python.

"Really I will beat Manning more better than you ever will." Said Paine as he and Python battled in a fist fight which was a challenge for both Python and Paine.

While they weren't looking Hawk and Shark cuffed the Cannonball Bros to a pipe.

"GOT YOU ON MY RADAR HAWK!" yelled Bogey.

Then Hawk punched him.

"Well your radar didn't see that." He smirked cuffing Bogey.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET MUTANTED!" yelled Recombo as he attacked then Shark kicked him on to the roof.

"That felt good." Smirked Shark as he cuffed Recombo to Bogey. "Now that leaves Spydah, Flesh, Architect, Eel, Optical, D-Zel, Boon and Fender."

"Then let's get to it!" called Hawk as they battled the rest of the inmates.

Soon all the inmates were back in their cells except Paine.

"ONCE I GOT THIS FEMALE NINJA OUT OF THE WAY YOU TWO ARE NEXT!" yelled Paine angrily.

"Says you." Said Shark.

Then a person came up behind Hawk and Shark and knocked them out.

"Well done Warden Strange lock them in a cell." Ordered Python.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Warden Strange. "What about Paine?"

"Oh I'll think of something." Replied Python as she continued to battle Paine in a very harsh way.

Soon Hawk and Shark found themselves locked in Paine's cell.

"Oh crud." Sighed Hawk. "Just where I wanted to spend my vacation."

"Well I hope Paine's doing ok against Python." Said Shark. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Neither can I." said Hawk.

Then they saw Python punched Paine into a wall.

"We got to help Paine." Called Hawk.

"Yeah." Agreed Shark.

Then they saw the Warden known as Warden Strange helped Python take Paine into the cell and lock him with Hawk and Shark.

"Warden?" asked Hawk.

"Why?" asked Shark.

"I hate you Alpha Teens nothing personal just business." Said Warden Strange.

"Now take me to the Architect." Ordered Python.

"Yes ma'am." Said Warden Strange.

"The Architect?!" asked Hawk and Shark.

To Be Continued


End file.
